


Caution Fashion

by qkind



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us Anatomy, Bean Shaped Characters, Gen, Polus (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkind/pseuds/qkind
Summary: A quest for knowledge, the wrong conclusion, and a very fancy crewmate.
Relationships: Crewmate & Wet Floor Sign (Among Us)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Caution Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box Kisuru :D I loved what you prompted for this pairing, I hope you like this!

Everyone has their passions and Yellow's was the Bone. 

The Bone, or It (as commonly referred to in his head) was the thing that held them together, the thing that showed up in medical scans, the distinctly elongated piece inside of their bodies around which they molded themselves. He'd tried to stretch his mass as long as it would go with the hope that the layer of yellow goo covering the Bone would be thin enough to be see-through, hoping to catch a glimpse of it. He'd had no luck.

He ran out of the meeting as if he was at risk of being killed himself. He hadn't processed the fact that, actually, he was at risk of being killed. After all, there had just been a murder on the ship.

Purple was dead. His body had been found in Storage, next to that little dark patch with spidery edges that had always been on the ground and which Yellow had never known the purpose of. 

Accounts said that he'd been found split in half. In half! Which meant that there might be a chance that Yellow could catch a hint of Bone, could put his lifelong curiosity to rest at last.

He almost melted into the floor in disappointment when he saw the purple puddle on the floor. There were only liquid traces of his late crewmate - no Bone, no shape, no nothing.

He fused his short legs into the core of himself and settled in for a good long shapeless slump to broadcast his despair.

_Wait a moment_ , he thought. What is _that_. Is that It?

That, not It by any means, was a Wet Floor Sign.

Had Yellow spoken English, maybe even any language, he would have known, since it very helpfully proclaimed in neat capital letters:

CAUTION - WET FLOOR

The nice little pictogram depicting a humanoid stick figure mid air, limbs akimbo, over a line representing said wet floor and enclosed in a triangle could also have helped him glean what it was, even with the words out of the picture. 

That is, if he'd had any idea of what a human looked like, what the concept of a stick figure was, or what a triangle usually meant in Earth manufactured signs. Which he did not.

So he saw a sign and he thought he saw a Bone. He remade his legs, overshooting in excitement and hitting the roof with top of his body. He reduced them suitably and created an extra pair of appendices with sticky end tips and made a grab for the sign, for the Bone, the meaning of (his) life.

It was like It was made for him. The yellow matched his Yellow perfectly, the black markings on it were beautiful. Who would have known their bodies contained such masterful art? He couldn't let go of It, he didn't think he ever would.

So he didn't. 

He affixed it over himself, making sure to stick to it. He made sure it half covered his seeing globe so that he would always remember he had It with him.

And he proudly displayed it for the rest of his crewmates to see - to see how lucky, how blessed, how plain _cool_ he was.


End file.
